ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Animaniacs Movie
| writer = TBD | screenplay = TBD | story = TBD | cast = Rob Paulsen Jess Harnell Tress MacNeille | producer = TBD | executive_producer = | cinematographer = TBD | composer = | editor = TBD | studio = RatPac-Dune Entertainment Village Roadshow Pictures Amblin Entertainment Warner Animation Group | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | country = United States | language = English | release date = 2023 | location = | runtime = TBD min. | rating = PG | budget = $TBD | gross = $TBD | based on = by }} The Animaniacs Movie is an upcoming American animated action-adventure slapstick comedy film, based on by . The film stars Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, reprising their roles from the television series, as well as and . The film is produced by TBD and directed by Ruegger. The film is a co-production between RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released in 2023. Sypnosis Warner Bros. Pictures goes with financial problems and to avoid its bankruptcy and closure, the company is sold to a Russian investor. Thaddeus Plotz thinks he made a good deal, but the Warners think something is suspect and that could be a plan of an evil mastermind. As a result, the three siblings travel around the world to find more informations about it, while they also discover more about their missing parents. Voice cast *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Walter Wolf *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo and Mindy's mother * as Russell P. Zackchovikch, the film's main antagonist who bought Warner Bros. Pictures as part of his world domination plan. * as the Tooninator, a person hired by Zackchovikch to destroy the Warners. * as Wayne Warner, the Warners' long-lost father. *Erin Torpey as Willow Warner, the Warners' long-lost mother. *Frank Welker as Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Runt the Dog, Buttons the Dog, Flavio Hippo and Chicken Boo *Maurice LaMarche as the Brain, Snowball and Squit * as Slappy Squirrel *Tara Strong as Skippy Squirrel and Colin (the Randy Beaman Kid) *Jeff Bennett as Bobby and Baloney the Dinosaur *Dee Bradley Baker as Pesto and TBD, the film's secondary antagonist. * as Rita the Cat * as Minerva Mink *Nancy Cartwright as Mindy *Grey Griffin as Katie Ka-Boom * as Mr. Director * as Francis "Pip" Pumphandle In addition, Jeff Bergman voices Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck in a cameo, while Steven Spielberg makes a cameo as himself. Additional voices *April Winchell *Bill Fagerbakke *Bill Farmer *Billy West *Carlos Alazraqui * *Colleen Villard *Corey Burton *Daran Norris *E.G. Daily *Eric Bauza *Fred Tatasciore *Kath Soucie *Kevin Michael Richardson *Lara Jill Miller *Laura Bailey *Michelle Ruff *Quinton Flynn *Roger Craig Smith *Russi Taylor *Tom Kane *Tom Kenny *Travis Willingham Production Soundtrack Release Reception Script Trivia *The movie marks the 30th anniversary of Animaniacs. *With a few exceptions, the majority of the series' voice cast reprise their roles in the film. Category:Films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:2023 films Category:2023 Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas